


Day 2: Into the Future Day

by notcrypticbutcoy



Series: Malec Week 2016 [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Malec Week 2016, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, kind of, plot about porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has been living with Magnus - officially - for five weeks. When he returns home to find Magnus sprawled out, exhausted, he doesn't expect what started out as an innocent offer of a massage to turn into something so equally thrilling and terrifying.</p><p>Or: In which Magnus is horny, Alec is horny, and massages lead to sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Into the Future Day

Alec had been living with Magnus - officially - for five weeks.

Five gorgeous, wonderful, beautiful weeks.

He wasn't sure what good deed he'd done in a past life to deserve something like this. To deserve Magnus. Magnus kept telling him that he deserved everything: the world, the moon, the sun (it was possible that Magnus was a little over the top about it) and then some, but Alec didn't really care about the world, or the stars, or a palace on fricking Jupiter. He cared about Magnus.

But he'd considered that maybe it didn't matter. Maybe it didn't matter than he and Magnus were a bizarre and unlikely couple. Maybe it didn't matter that Magnus could do so, so much better. Maybe all of that was irrelevant. Because, clearly, Alec wanted Magnus - Raziel, he wouldn't have smooched just anyone at his own wedding, even if getting out of that disastrous match had been more for himself than for anyone else - and apparently, Magnus wanted him, too.

When Alec unlocked the front door to Magnus' - their? - loft with the key he'd had in his possession for nearing three months, he was in an unusually good mood. Nothing awful was looming right on the horizon. Jace had been back with them for weeks, Valentine had apparently disappeared off the face of the earth (or, more likely, gone into hiding), and he'd finally shut his parents up by telling Izzy, loudly, that Magnus had asked him whether he'd like to officially move in. As he'd practically been living at Magnus' loft for the last two months anyway.

He couldn't help it. When Magnus had asked, casually, while they'd been curled up on the sofa watching _Supernatural_ (which he was fucking addicted to, even if it was entirely unrealistic) in that way of his that made it so easy to say no, Alec hadn't had to think twice about it. Going back to the Institute felt like going to work in a way it never had before. It didn't really feel like home, anymore. Jace, Izzy, Max—they all felt like home. But the place itself? His own bedroom? It felt...cold. Empty. Stifling.

There was none of the flamboyance and colour and little quirks that Magnus' loft contained. And, more importantly, there was no mark of Magnus. No clothes discarded randomly throughout the place. No flecks of glitter everywhere. No burnt-sugar smell that came with magic. No stupid sandalwood shampoo in the shower. (Honestly, Alec thought Magnus was probably keeping the sandalwood industry afloat on his own.)

It had been such an easy question. He hadn't even hesitated. And Magnus' face—Magnus' entire face had lit up, eyes going bright, lips curving upwards, as though he couldn't believe that Alec had said yes. As though he couldn't believe that Alec wanted to.

Which was ridiculous. There'd barely been anything left at the Institute that hadn't already migrated to Magnus' loft over the three (now, four) months they'd been dating. Which had been an odd, but not entirely unpleasant, realisation. Although he didn't really have that many possessions, anyway. Clothes, weapons, books, his phone, a few odd trinkets his siblings had bought him over the years...

Besides, it wasn't like he didn't go back to the Institute every single goddamn day. He saw Izzy and Jace, and he smiled in response to his parents' - particularly his mother's - judgemental looks, because honestly? He didn't have time for that kind of crap. He was happy with Magnus. He felt safe with Magnus, free from judgement and expectation and stereotypes. He was deeply in love with Magnus.

Being with Magnus was so, so effortless.

Well. Most of the time.

He stepped over the threshold, already in the process of dropping his bow and quiver - which had a designated spot - and toeing off his boots, and called out to Magnus, wondering whether or not he was home yet. He'd already showered at the Institute, and it was his day off tomorrow, and he really, really wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend, relaxing on the sofa or over boxes of take-out of in front of the TV. Anything. He just felt like he'd barely had fifteen minutes to sit down in the last week, and he'd missed quiet evenings with Magnus, when Magnus put away the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and Alec put away the (acting) leader of the New York Institute, and they became Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec, themselves and absolutely nothing more.

He heard a muffled sound that was probably supposed to be speech from the bedroom, and smiled to himself. Magnus was home. He was either drunk - which seemed unlikely, as the man had an alcohol tolerance higher than anybody Alec had ever met - or sprawled out somewhere with his face pressed into a pillow.

When Alec cracked open the bedroom door and peered round the door, he saw that Magnus had dropped his jacket and a pair of bedazzled high heeled boots by the door - boot first, then jacket, then the other boot - and a silky silver scarf nearer the bed, followed by a glitzy belt and then a sheer red shirt draped across the end of the bed.

Magnus, himself, was indeed sprawled out, limbs out like a starfish, face smushed into one of the many, many pillows he kept on their bed.

(Alec was still in two minds about the pillows. On the one hand, it was very comfortable to flop down on a mountain of pillows, and it made the bed look exceptionally inviting. But Alec felt like he was constantly throwing pillows on the floor because they took up too much space when he was trying to sleep, or cuddle Magnus, or just sit on the fucking bed, and then consequently picking them all up off the floor later.)

"Mmmph," Magnus said, kicking one leather-clad leg half-heartedly in greeting.

Alec smiled, and bent down to grab Magnus' clothes and fold them across the back of a chair. He set both boots next to each other, only slightly disappointed that he hadn't got to see Magnus in not only one of his favourite of Magnus' shirts, but also his favourite pair of Magnus' shoes. It wasn't like the warlock wouldn't wear them again. Alec had told him he liked the shirt. A lot. He hadn't quite summoned the courage to tell him how much he liked the boots. Because then he'd feel like he had to explain why (because Alec could never seem to just give a compliment like a goddamn normal person) and then he'd have to talk about Magnus' ass. And he'd never get that out without blushing and stuttering and running away.

"Hey," he murmured, once he was done picking up Magnus' discarded clothes. He sat down on the side of the bed and touched his fingers to Magnus' back.

" _Mmmm_."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"M'tired."

"Tired? How much magic have you used today?"

Magnus groaned, loudly, and shook his head, before burrowing further into the pillows. "Not magic."

"Oh?" Alec's fingers followed the line of Magnus' spine lightly, tracing up and down the grooves made by each vertebrae.

"Everything hurts," he moaned, tilting his head slightly so his mouth wasn't muffled by the pillow. " _Owww_."

"What hurts?"

" _Everything_."

"Why? What happened?"

"Stupid demons," Magnus huffed, arching into Alec's touch when he reached the small of his back. "I just wanted to go home. Had a bad day anyway because people are so damn stupid. And then all these stupid demons decided to ambush me. All my muscles hurt. I hate fighting. I hate it." Magnus pouted. Like, actually, lip-out, five-year-old-style, pouted.

God, it was so cute.

"I'm sorry," Alec said, flattening his palm on his next run up and down the smooth skin of Magnus' bare back. "Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Jensen Ackles therapy?"

Magnus smiled, half his face still covered by the pillow. "You know I'm more of a Sam guy. Jared guy. Whatever."

"How about—" Alec stopped, and bit his lip nervously, before he continued, haltingly, "How about a massage?"

Magnus turned to look at him over his shoulder in surprise. "A massage?"

"Yeah." Alec felt himself flushing. "If- if you want. I mean, if your muscles ache, I just– I mean I've never actually given anyone a massage before, and I—"

"I'd love a massage," Magnus said, smiling one of those little smiles that Alec loved to pieces. "There's oil in the drawer."

Alec leant over, and found a bottle of sandalwood massage oil. He shook his head, lips quirking upwards. It really wasn't a surprise. In fact, he would have been more surprised if it weren't sandalwood.

He dropped the bottle on the bed, and told Magnus to lift his hips so he could get his pants off. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband, and tugged them over his boyfriend's hips and ass and thighs with some difficulty. He swore Magnus used magic to get these things on.

Eventually, after a lot of awkward, undignified yanking that made Magnus snort and giggle into the pillow (and Magnus Bane doing something as undignified as snorting with laughter was so fucking cute Alec wanted to die) he got the damn things off. The material felt like some weird cross between leather and denim.

He tossed Magnus' pants on the floor, and let his eyes roam over all that bare golden skin laid out. Still, after all these months, he felt embarrassed about looking. Or, rather, about being caught looking. Magnus had told him, a hundred times (probably literally) that he was allowed to look. That that was the point of not only dating, but the way Magnus dressed. He liked being looked at. Especially by people he liked. (" _Especially by you, Alexander, my darling_ " had been his exact words, but just thinking about that made Alec blush.)

But Alec was struggling to battle twenty years of sexual repression.

He was trying. He was doing okay, he thought, considering. Once upon a time, the thought of being allowed to touch Magnus, whenever he liked, however he liked, would have been equally laughable and nauseatingly terrifying.

And he'd overcome that. Slowly - very slowly - he'd found courage, found the switch in his brain that filtered out all the fears he'd grown up with.

It wasn't like he was all the way there, yet. He wasn't. They hadn't had sex yet - at least, not in the traditional, penetrative sense of the word, although the lines between what did and did not count as sex had blurred considerably, in Alec's mind - and Magnus seeing him entirely naked in a lit room was very new. The first time - and second, and third, and fourth time - Magnus had given him a handjob, it had been in the dark, their bodies covered by a sheet.

But Magnus had been patient. Alec—Alec hadn't been so patient with himself. He still wasn't very patient with himself. But Magnus had made him slow down, and calm down, and made sure he was really enjoying what they did, rather than panicking about all the millions of things Alec managed to panic about during sex.

Magnus' patience had paid off. Alec had come a long way from the mortified, stuttering mess he'd been the first time he and Magnus had been making out on the couch, and their making out had progressed into hips rocking against each other, until the feelings had crested and Alec had come in his jeans.

(Magnus had stopped to wrap Alec in his arms and smother him with soft little heart-breaking kisses, whispering that it was okay, that he didn't need to be embarrassed, that it was normal. "Honestly, darling," he'd murmured, while Alec had buried his face in Magnus' neck, trembling more from humiliation than anything sexy, "I wasn't far behind you.")

Alec was more comfortable with his own body. He was more comfortable with Magnus'—although it had never been discomfort, per se, about Magnus' state of undress that had bothered him. It went back to his feelings about himself.

"Darling," Magnus murmured, now, eyes closed, cheek pressed against a pillow, arms folded beneath it. "You're thinking far too loudly. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alec unscrewed the top of the bottle and squeezed some oil onto his palms. How much of this stuff was he supposed to use? "I promise. Magnus if- if I fuck this up, if it hurts or if it just sucks, tell me. Don't just, like, let it suck."

"Stop worrying," Magnus mumbled. "You won't suck at it."

Alec bit his lip to stop himself making a disparaging comment about his own abilities, rubbing the oil between his hands. He hesitated as he looked over at Magnus. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to just...straddle him? Sit on his thighs? When Magnus was wearing some tiny piece of underwear with _lace_ on it?

"Relax," Magnus told him firmly, but not unkindly, peering over his shoulder to look at Alec. "What are you so worried about?"

"I- Just- Where—"

Magnus seemed to catch on, whether that was by the direction of Alec's flickering gaze or because he often seemed to be able to understand Alec's incoherent stuttering. "Wherever you like."

Alec took a deep breath, and swung himself over so he had a knee pressed into the bed either side of Magnus' thighs. It was a massage. It wasn't difficult. And the recipient was his boyfriend, who'd already sat through his shit for four months—and months before that, before they'd been together. His boyfriend who loved him, and who always seemed to have infinitely more faith in Alec than Alec had in himself. His boyfriend who was patient with him and gentle with him and kind to him. It was fine. It was okay.

So, exhaling, he touched his palms to the middle of Magnus' back, either side of his spine, and ran his hands lightly up to his neck, and then back down again. Magnus let out a little sigh, and Alec felt some of the tension bleed out of Magnus as he ran his hands up and down, gradually increasing the pressure, digging the heels of his palms into Magnus' back.

After a while, he moved his hands out, away from Magnus' back to his shoulders and neck, rubbing circles around the knots there. Magnus groaned when Alec worked out a knot at the base of his neck, gently but persistently, and shifted on the bed.

He dug his fingertips into the muscles of Magnus' back and dragged downwards, all the way from his neck to the dip at the bottom of his spine. Magnus let out a moan, squirming on the sheets, and Alec's hands stilled for a moment. That...that was a Magnus-in-the-throes-of-passion kind of moan. That was the kind of moan Magnus let out before encouraging Alec to keep doing whatever he was doing, or when he found friction when he'd already been aroused.

And that made Alec think.

He squeezed more oil onto his hands, continuing with the massage without commenting. And, below him, Magnus was wiggling and writhing and moaning against the sheets, lips parted sinfully, eyes still closed.

Alec slid further down Magnus' thighs, and pressed his lips to the back of Magnus' neck, right at his hairline. Because whatever noises Magnus was making, he wasn't sure. They had an agreement, not to do any of that unspoken communication crap when it came to sex. At least, not yet. What they asked for was all they asked for.

And Alec had offered a massage. Magnus had said yes. Neither of them had mentioned anything else. So even if Magnus sounded like lust incarnate beneath him, and looked just as illegally sexy, that didn't mean anything. Not yet.

"Alec," Magnus moaned into the pillow, arching his back as Alec pressed his hands into the dips at the small of Magnus' back, lips on his boyfriend's slick skin.

Alec pressed another kiss to the base of Magnus' neck, mind whirring, hands moving automatically, of their own accord as he thought, still managing to wring those delicious sounds from Magnus.

"Mm, _right_ there," Magnus gasped, fingers tightening around the edges of the pillow. "You can press harder."

Alec did as Magnus had said, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable in his jeans. It wasn't really surprising. He had extremely limited sexual experience, and here he was, touching Magnus, gazing at all this skin, covered only by the sort of gorgeous underwear Alec hadn't even realised was made for men, sat on his thighs, while Magnus moaned and writhed underneath him from something as simple as a massage.

"You are doing amazingly," Magnus breathed. "Really, Alexander."

Alec kissed Magnus' cheek on his next run up his boyfriend's back, and slid back to massage Magnus' thighs and calves, pressing his thumb into his toe joints, the backs of his calves and heels, and the arches of his feet, all of which he knew hurt sometimes if Magnus wore heels for long. Certainly if he'd worn heels to fight demons. Magnus moved against the mattress, shifting his hips, a choked off moan pouring from his mouth. _Sin_.

"Oh, you're an angel," Magnus sighed, melting against the mattress. "That feels so good."

Having gathered the courage to ask Magnus what he wanted to during his massaging of Magnus' lower body, Alec moved back up, hands brushing across the soft fabric of Magnus' underwear. Still kneading into Magnus' (now considerably looser) muscles, he leant in close, mouth by Magnus' ear.

"Magnus?" he whispered.

Magnus' eyes were closed, face blissed-out. "Mmm?"

"Can I- Would you like me to give you a blow job?"

He felt Magnus still underneath him, a little bit of tightness returning to his shoulders. Alec kept rubbing small circles into Magnus' back with his thumbs, waiting nervously for a response. Because... Well. Because they'd never done that before. Alec had never done that before. Magnus had done it to him, a few times, but Alec had never asked to do it back. Magnus had also never made any indication that he wanted Alec to do it. And maybe that was because he didn't want Alec to reciprocate, for some reason. Or maybe it was just that Magnus didn't want to pressure him into anything.

Eventually, Magnus turned his head to catch Alec's gaze. "Would _you_ like to give me a blow job?" he asked, pointedly.

Alec sighed. "You know what I mean."

"You have to want to do it, and not just because I want it."

"Fine." Alec felt his face flush bright red with embarrassment, but he held Magnus' gaze stubbornly as he said, "Can I give you a blow job?"

Magnus smiled, and Alec felt the tension bleed back out of his boyfriend's shoulders. "Yes, darling. You most certainly can."

Alec bent his head to kiss Magnus, slow and deep, because he wasn't sure he could look him in the eye any longer without his face catching fire. So instead they kissed, hotly but slowly, tongues licking languidly and teeth scraping and tugging.

After several minutes of kissing, Alec pulled back, and helped Magnus turn over, because there was no way that position was comfortable for him. Magnus flopped back onto the pillows, sinking into them, a beautiful little smile on his face. One of his Alec smiles.

And frankly, Alec had never thought there'd be a time when Magnus Bane would have a smile reserved just for him.

"I love you," Magnus told him, arms around Alec's waist, fingers bunching up his t-shirt and caressing the skin beneath.

Alec's breath caught. Because they'd said it before, but not so many times, and it was still... It was new. New, and beautiful, and awe-inspiring.

"I love you too," he said, his weight propped up above Magnus on his elbows. "Magnus..."

He saw something flicker in Magnus' eyes. Something not entirely good. Something almost...angry. As though Magnus knew what he was going to say (which, actually, he probably did) and it made him furious. Not at Alec, per se, but just...in general.

Magnus shook his head slightly. "Alexander—"

Alec interrupted him, because he needed to say it. "This is probably going to suck," he said quickly, words coming out so fast they nearly tripped over each other. "I just... I'm not... I haven't... I've never done this before. I'm not four hundred years old. You- you have to tell me what feels good and what doesn't. But I'm- I'm not going to be _good_ at it."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I'm going to absolutely hate having my cock in your mouth."

Alec flushed at that. He still wasn't used to Magnus' frank way of speaking. It wasn't so bad when they were blanketed in a haze of hot, burning pleasure, because Alec's embarrassment and inhibitions were hugely lessened by then. But now, before they'd really done anything...

"I'm serious," Alec said. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"You said that about the massage. That was stellar."

"This is different."

"Yes," Magnus mused, a teasing lilt to his voice as he lifted a hand to run the backs of his knuckles across Alec's flaming cheek. "I suppose it is. You've got the same genitals I have. You've jerked off. You've jerked me off. I've given you a blowjob. Or three. I'm sure you'll manage."

" _Magnus_."

"Fine! Fine! GI've me a terrible blowjob, Alexander. I'll lay here and tolerate it and have no fun at all. I'll get nothing out of it and I'll be agonisingly bored. My expectations are suitably lowered. Go on. Start this terrible blowjob, because you have absolutely no sexual experience at all and you've never come into contact with a dick before."

Alec laughed at that. "Shut up."

Magnus grinned, and raised his eyebrows. "Make me, Lightwood."

With a growl, Alec surged forwards and kissed him, hard on the mouth, with none of the restraint or leisure from earlier. This was burning, all-consuming, ninety percent teeth and ten percent tongue, setting every nerve ending in Alec's body on fire as his hand slipped up and down Magnus' stomach, raking his fingernails lightly over his nipples to extract a whining sound from Magnus.

"Alec," he gasped when Alec began kissing down his neck, sucking hard over his pulse point, nipping, and lavishing the resulting mark with kisses to soothe the sting. Magnus' every breath sounded like a half-moan, head tossed back against the pillows, neck bared and pulse tripping.

He was so fucking beautiful.

And Alec had been the one to do this to him.

He trailed his kisses lower, dragging his teeth along Magnus' collarbone and dipping his tongue into the little hollow in the middle at the bottom of his neck. He spared a moment to kiss his Adam's apple, and then continued down the lines of Magnus' chest.

"Alec," Magnus gasped again, when Alec reached the waistline of his underwear and ran his tongue along towards his hip, where he knew Magnus was sensitive.

"Can I?" Alec breathed, lips brushing across where his belly button would have been, fingers tucked into the sides of his underwear.

"Yes, yes, yes."

Magnus lifted his hips up off the bed to help, and Alec sat back on his heels to slide the gorgeously sexy underwear down Magnus' equally gorgeous and sexy legs and off.

"You're much too dressed," Magnus murmured, running his fingers through Alec's hair as they paused for breath.

"Do something about it, then."

With a snap of Magnus' fingers, Alec was down to just his boxers. That was how it always was. Magnus never took Alec's underwear off like that, unless Alec said he could. Which he had, once or twice. But this was still new to Alec, and Magnus more than respected that.

"You're so beautiful," Magnus murmured, fingers brushing along the line of Alec's jaw. "I wish you could see it."

He didn't make Alec respond to that. Alec never knew what to say when Magnus said those sorts of things. Instead, he cupped his fingers around Alec's chin and pulled him gently up for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, the glamour on Magnus' eyes flickered, and then disappeared. Alec saw the moment Magnus realised, fingers twitching just slightly, and he put his hand over Magnus' hurriedly.

"Don't," he said. "Please. I- I like this. I like you like this. Without the glamour. Just you. Nothing else."

It was a disjointed confession, and Alec was quite sure it didn't really make much sense, but Magnus' entire face softened, and he leant in to kiss Alec again.

"Alright," he murmured against Alec's lips. "Just me."

"Just you."

"Relax, my darling," Magnus said, running a hand up and down his bare back. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You know you're safe here."

Alec knew what Magnus meant—safe to try things, and safe to then change his mind and say no. And he knew it was true. That didn't make it any less nerve-wracking, as he pressed another quick kiss to Magnus' lips before sliding down his body.

"Slowly," Magnus reminded him, as he did practically every time they did anything in bed. Because Alec was not particularly patient or forgiving with himself, and he wanted to be good at things quickly.

"Slowly," Alec muttered to himself, lowering his gaze from Magnus' face.

He started off safely. He pressed kisses to the insides of Magnus' thighs, nipping softly with his teeth, sucking gently on the delicate skin. Magnus moaned: he was hard, but Alec did what Magnus had said.

_Slow. Slowly._

He pulled away from Magnus' thighs, and chanced a glance up at Magnus. His pupils were dilated, only a small rim of gold still showing, lips red and swollen from kissing, hair tousled. And when their eyes met, he smiled at Alec, and grabbed another pillow to prop himself up on, so he could see Alec.

Alec bent his head, one hand rested on Magnus' hip and the other on his thigh, and pressed his lips to the head, before licking a tentative stripe up the side. Magnus let out a breathy little sigh at that, hands finding Alec's hair. He stroked his hands through it and murmured something that Alec couldn't make out. It didn't matter, though. The encouraging tone of voice said enough.

He found himself mimicking the kinds of things Magnus did. He took just the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around, and then sucked lightly. Magnus moaned. Loudly.

Alec shifted on the bed, hips pressing down into the mattress instinctively. Because Magnus making those salacious noises... God. It wasn't decent. It made Alec want to do all sorts of things that he wasn't actually ready to do.

After several minutes of tentative touches, gliding his tongue up and down, following ridges and veins and circling round the head, Alec dipped down lower, taking Magnus further into his mouth.

The sounds spilling from Magnus' lips sent jolts of lust and pride shooting down Alec's spine. Because he'd made Magnus make those noises. He'd never even done this before, and he was doing okay.

Right?

He built up a slow rhythm, stuttering at first, before it evened out, his lips sliding up and down steadily. He teased over the sensitive skin of Magnus' inner thigh with one hand, and used the other to steady himself.

Eventually, he pulled off, needing to take a break to breathe, and shift his neck. Magnus' lips were swollen, still, when he looked up, as though he'd been biting on them while Alec blew him.

"You're doing so well," Magnus whispered, running his fingers through Alec's hair. "I told you you had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah? It's okay?"

Magnus laughed, and pressed the pad of his index finger lightly against Alec's lips. "No, darling, I was moaning like I was possessed because it was horrible."

Alec's lips parted slightly under Magnus' touch, and, without thinking, he sucked the tip of Magnus' finger into his mouth. Magnus' eyes went from soft and teasing to hot and passionate in a split second.

He let go of Magnus' hand, and shifted back down to pick up where he'd left off. Magnus was a little quieter this time, letting out breathy little sighs rather than guttural moans, both hands running through Alec's hair as filthy words of praise spewed from his mouth.

(At first, Magnus had been restrained about the way he talked during sex. Clearly, Alec had quickly realised, his instinct was to be absolutely indecent. But he'd held back, presumably to avoid making Alec uncomfortable, until Alec had begged him to say something when they'd been thrusting against each other on the sofa. Magnus had wasted no time at all.)

He could tell - at least, he thought he could tell - that Magnus was enjoying this. He was also fairly sure that Magnus wasn't actually anywhere near getting off. Which was...sort of the whole point. He wanted to get Magnus off like this. Magnus always managed to make him come within a mere few minutes - much less, often - of having his mouth on his cock. Alec knew that he had practically no sexual experience compared to Magnus, but...still. There had to be something about his technique that could make this better, right?

As he continued his slow, bobbing movements, he remembered that thing Magnus had done, just once, just for a few seconds, that had made Alec's world implode. He hesitated. People made out like that was a difficult thing. But...it couldn't be that hard, could it?

So, on his next slide down around Magnus, Alec slowed his pace further, and rather than stopping to slide back up, he kept going, taking Magnus further into his mouth. He did that swallowing thing Magnus had done, making Magnus choke and groan above him, fingertips pressing into his scalp.

"Darling—" Magnus cut himself off with a sharp inhale when Alec hummed around him.

It wasn't that bad, he thought, still moving down, faster now, because really, it wasn't so difficult.

And it wasn't. Until Magnus' length hit the back of his throat, and Alec gagged, jerking his head back and coughing, face flushing red with discomfort and embarrassment combined.

"Breathe, darling," Magnus said, his own breathing laboured, fingers running through his hair soothingly. "It's okay. Breathe."

"I'm sorry," Alec gasped, resting his forehead against Magnus' stomach. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, sweetheart. Just breathe for a minute. Have a bit of patience with yourself. I don't expect you to do that. I don't expect you to do anything."

"It's just—" Alec glanced up at him, red-faced but feeling the need to explain himself. "It's just that I could tell you weren't- weren't close, and you did that to me once, and I just..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," Magnus said, smiling a little. "And the end result really isn't the most important thing."

"I know, I know, I just- I just wanted to do this."

"I understand." Magnus brushed his fingers across the back of Alec's cheek. "Do you want to carry on?"

Alec nodded. "I want to do this right. I- I want you to feel good."

"That ship sailed, sweetheart. I feel amazing."

After another few seconds, Alec wrapped his lips back around the head again, and gave an experimental little lick. Magnus twitched at that, so Alec did it again, several times, until Magnus let out a soft moan.

He pulled off enough to talk. "Tell me something I can do. To- to make it better."

Magnus shook his head, chest rising and falling heavily, but he didn't chastise Alec for his wording, for once. "Try sucking harder. Or use your hand, too."

Alec, of course, did both, wrapping his hand above his mouth, before tightening the seal of his lips around Magnus. Within seconds, Magnus was throwing his head back on the pillows and moaning, long and loud and fucking beautiful, and god, if it didn't turn Alec on.

He found himself moaning softly around Magnus as he moved, finally finding a rhythm that was easier on him, and also seemed to make Magnus feel better, judging by the sounds he was making and the tight lines of his neck, tendons straining.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be moaning like that," Magnus gasped, when Alec pulled off again for a few seconds to breathe, this time keeping his hand moving up and down while he took a break.

"Sorry," Alec said, flushing lightly and smiling sheepishly.

"It wasn't a complaint." Magnus carded a hand through Alec's hair. "It felt incredible."

Oh? That was new.

Magnus seemed to notice Alec's surprise, because he said, somewhat breathlessly, hips stuttering up into Alec's hand, "Alexander, you moaning around my cock not only feels amazing, but seeing you turned on makes me more turned on. Your pleasure equates to my pleasure."

It really wasn't fair, that Magnus could string a coherent sentence together like that while Alec was touching him, and Alec could barely remember to breathe when the positions were reversed.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Magnus rasped, when Alec sucked hard at the head of his cock, suddenly and without warning. "Jesus Christ, Alec, give me some warning."

Alec grinned up at him.

"Angelic, my ass," Magnus muttered, as Alec slid his mouth a little lower, hand and lips moving in tandem as his other hand moved behind. His fingers tightened in Alec's hair, tugging involuntarily when Alec swirled his tongue on his next glide up. Alec moaned at that, which sent Magnus off into a series of gasping, broken groans.

It was...impossibly hot.

Until then, Alec had been paying only the slightest bit of attention to his own arousal. But now, with Magnus tugging at his hair and making those sounds and doing these tiny, tiny little rocks, as though he was trying to keep entirely still but couldn't quite manage it, it was becoming impossible to ignore.

He ground down against the mattress, hoping to relieve some of the pressure building in his groin as Magnus arched up and moaned his name among a litany of praises.

"Magnus," he said, voice raw and gravelly when he pulled off. "Can you...?" He made a swirling motion with his hand, and then looked pointedly to his boxers.

"Of course, my darling," Magnus said.

Alec's underwear disappeared in a sparkle of blue. The bulb in the lamp beside Magnus' bed also exploded.

"Oops," Magnus breathed, with a sheepish little laugh. "That hasn't happened for a while."

Alec stared up at Magnus in awe. "Was that...? Did you just...?"

"Lose control like a teenager because you've got your gorgeous mouth wrapped around me? Yes. And nobody could possibly blame me. Not even lesbians or asexuals or those who do not wish to fuck beautiful men could blame me."

Alec laughed. That was another thing he hadn't really realised, until Magnus. That sex could be...like this. Fun. Teasing. Sexy without being silent-and-smouldering kind of sexy.

He didn't waste any more time. Above him, Magnus looked absolutely wrecked: gasping, voice slightly croaky, make-up smudged and ruined, lips swollen and red, hair in absolute disarray. He was pulsing in Alec's mouth, and Alec was painfully hard as he ground down against the mattress.

"You've got - _fuck_ \- you've got two- two hands, darling. _Ohhhh_."

It took Alec, in his delirious gaze of pleasure - both his own and Magnus' - a while to realise what Magnus meant. He shifted his weight up onto his knees, reaching his free hand down towards himself as he moaned around Magnus.

Magnus gave a full-body shudder, moans continuous, those sinful words of praise and encouragement still pouring from him, broken by groans and whimpers.

"Alec- Fuck, Alec, I-"

"Close?" Alec mumbled, lips brushing against Magnus' head, hands both still moving sharply.

" _Mmmmm_." He nodded frantically, arching up, gripping Alec's hair tightly—but not tightly enough to be painful.

Alec redoubled his efforts, moving faster, sucking harder, hand flying over himself, because god, Magnus wasn't the only one who was close.

Magnus shot into his mouth with a broken moan of his name, golden eyes locking onto Alec's. Alec jerked his head back reflexively, before leaning forwards again. It was messy, smears around his mouth and against his chin, but Magnus didn't seem to care, shuddering and still moaning as he rode out the aftershocks.

After several seconds, he dragged Alec up by his shoulders, and planted a searing hot kiss on his lips, covering Alec's hand with his own to help. Alec whimpered embarrassingly loudly when he realised that Magnus was cleaning his own come off Alec's mouth, licking it off his chin and lips and out of his mouth.

That was...downright kinky. And honestly something Alec wanted to try in reverse some time. Soon.

All Magnus had to do was nip down on his lower lip and tighten his grip infinitesimally, and Alec cried out, breaking their kiss and burying his head against Magnus' neck as white-hot pleasure rushed over him.

When he'd come down from the high, Magnus lifted his hand, clearly about to snap his fingers and clean them both up. But Magnus' fingers were sticky with the evidence of how much Alec had enjoyed this, and Alec couldn't resist trying what Magnus had just done.

He grabbed Magnus' wrist before he could do any magic, and took the tip of his middle finger into his mouth, tentatively. Magnus' face darkened, pupils dilating again.

"Fuck me over," Magnus said, when Alec moved back, slightly embarrassed. "That was..." He shook his head. "You really have no idea how fucking hot you are, do you?"

"I could say the same thing to you," Alec retorted, "except you know exactly how gorgeous you are."

Magnus smirked. "I most certainly do. Are you done giving me heart attacks, now? Can I kiss you and clean up?"

Alec flushed, but nodded, smiling a little as their lips met and the resounding snap of Magnus clicking his fingers met his ears, stickiness disappearing.

"I love you," Magnus said, running his fingers through Alec's hair as they twisted to lay on their sides, facing each other. "And that was more than incredible. The massage and the sex."

"One day," Alec murmured, tracing a fingertip along Magnus' chest, rubbing at where others would have a belly button, "I'm going to do that without stuttering and messing up. And I'm going to Google how to give someone a massage."

Magnus laughed, and kissed him lightly. "I look forward to it, Alexander. But in the meantime, that was far more than enough."

Alec smiled, but shrugged. "It could have been better."

"Oh, stop." Magnus rolled his eyes. "Considering that was the first time you've ever done that, you did pretty damn well."

"You helped. You told me what to do."

"Oh, for—" Magnus rolled over to he was straddling Alec's waist, Alec flat on his back, hands moving automatically to Magnus' hips to steady him. "Do you think I gave an amazing blow job the first time I ever did it? More importantly, do you really think I didn't absolutely love what we just did?" Magnus demanded.

"That's not the point."

"Your point is that you could give me more blowjobs, and improve your technique." Magnus' lips quirked up. "My point is that it really doesn't matter. I mean that with all my heart, Alec. Being with you is incredible, and I haven't felt things like this for a long, long time. So please, please stop making it so impossible to satisfying yourself. You did wonderfully."

Alec sighed. "I'm a perfectionist. I can't help it."

"Be a perfectionist." Magnus kissed his forehead, and swept his sweaty hair back. "Be you. But be kind to you, too. You can be a perfectionist and still acknowledge that something was good."

"Alright." Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus, trying to pull him back down for some much-needed cuddling. "I'll try."

Magnus relaxed into his arms, nuzzling against him and tucking his head into the crook of his neck. "Hmm. Good."

They were quiet for a moment, wrapped around each other, somehow under the sheets now, sleep tugging at both of them after their shattering highs.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered into the silence, after what could have been seconds or minutes.

"Mm?" Magnus tilted his head slightly, but didn't open his eyes.

"I love you too."

Magnus smiled against him. "I know. Sleep now."

Alec sighed contentedly, and shifted further onto his side so he was in a more comfortable position.

Magnus was right. That...that had been good. They'd both enjoyed that. A lot. But Alec knew he could do better. And he'd just found not one, but two new things he liked in the bedroom: giving orals sex and this bizarre come-kink.

So, in the morning, not only was he going to enjoy these newfound pleasures again, but he was going to refine his technique, until Magnus was so blissed-out by the end of it that he couldn't even speak.

Well. Maybe not all that in the morning. But he'd work up to being able to take Magnus apart in the way Magnus did him, one day.

Yeah. That sounded good. One day.

But for now, he was going to bask in the warm afterglow of tonight's activities, and fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had no idea what to write for this prompt, so I ended up writing porn. Figures. That wasn't exactly the sexiest thing I've ever written, but I have a lot of feelings about Alec Lightwood and his bodily explorations. 
> 
> Also, Magnus wears sexy lingerie. All the time, some of the time, doesn't matter. He wears it. He owns it. He makes Alec lose his mind by wearing it. Magnus Bane is fabulous and his clothes are fabulous so his underwear is going to be just as fabulous. 
> 
> FIGHT ME ON THIS.


End file.
